


Nei giorni di pioggia

by zenzeromante



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Character Study, Family Fluff, Gen, Issei centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzeromante/pseuds/zenzeromante
Summary: Nei giorni di pioggia Issei ricorda le giornate all'orfanotrofio.Dal testo:Nei giorni di pioggia, Issei aveva come la sensazione che il sole appassisse. La stanza dell’orfanotrofio si tingeva di un profondo color grigio, un colore che non andava via nemmeno accendendo la luce, nemmeno chiudendo gli occhi. Sembrava permeare dalle tende, le finestre, e scivolare sotto i muri pallidi e freddi della loro camera.Il lento toc, toc, toc della pioggia, poi, non aiutava la lenta malinconia soporifera che cominciava a strisciare dentro di lui. Era come un abbraccio freddo, quello di un ricordo dimenticato di un giorno passato. Il suo primo giorno, forse. Issei non l’aveva mai domandato, ma aveva come l’impressione che lui e Ichiru fossero stati abbandonati proprio così, sotto il toc, toc, toc incessante della pioggia, su una scalinata gelida, davanti a una porta grigia.





	Nei giorni di pioggia

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la prima settimana del COW-T9 con prompt “Pioggia”.  
> Sono iper-soddisfatta di questa fic, mi è piaciuto tanto scriverla e scrivere di nuovo dei Quell. Spero piaccia anche a voi!

Nei giorni di pioggia, Issei aveva come la sensazione che il sole appassisse. La stanza dell’orfanotrofio si tingeva di un profondo color grigio, un colore che non andava via nemmeno accendendo la luce, nemmeno chiudendo gli occhi. Sembrava permeare dalle tende, le finestre, e scivolare sotto i muri pallidi e freddi della loro camera.

Il lento  _toc, toc, toc_  della pioggia, poi, non aiutava la lenta malinconia soporifera che cominciava a strisciare dentro di lui. Era come un abbraccio freddo, quello di un ricordo dimenticato di un giorno passato. Il suo primo giorno, forse. Issei non l’aveva mai domandato, ma aveva come l’impressione che lui e Ichiru fossero stati abbandonati proprio così, sotto il  _toc, toc, toc_  incessante della pioggia, su una scalinata gelida, davanti a una porta grigia.

Ma quello non era il suo unico ricordo. In quei giorni, quando giocare fuori era impossibile e la sala comune troppo piena e chiassosa, Issei si rifugiava nella loro stanza – così fredda, così grigia – e lì ricordava lentamente tutti gli altri lunghi, infiniti giorni di pioggia mai vissuti. Si ripetevano nella sua testa come un film in bianco e nero, senza musica, senza parole. C’era solo lui, il lento alzarsi e abbassarsi del suo petto, il suo respiro confondersi con lo scroscio dell’acqua. Gli sembrava che la pioggia volesse portarselo via, o almeno scolorirlo, tingerlo di quel brutto, tetro colore e farlo lentamente sparire.

Prima che potesse frenarli, quei pensieri lo facevano assopire. Issei si richiudeva allora su di sé, accoccolato come un gatto, stringendo tra le mani il cuscino, anch’esso freddo come il resto della stanza. Ma la stanchezza non portava al sonno, no; Issei sentiva solo un leggero ronzio alla testa, un bisogno di addormentarsi bloccato dall’incredibile vuoto che gli premeva sul petto.

Ci metteva minuti interi a calmarsi, a volte persino ore. E la maggior parte delle volte non ci riusciva da solo.

Allora aspettava. Aspettava che la porta si aprisse e Ichiru tornasse da lui.

Ichiru tornava  _sempre_. A volte coi vestiti sporchi di fango, spesso coi capelli spettinati. Quando entrava in stanza, si guardava attorno come se stesse studiando una stanza nuova, non sua, e quando puntava gli occhi su Issei, le sue labbra si piegavano sempre in un sorriso tremante, presto soppresso da una punta d’imbarazzo.

«Non riesci proprio a dormire da solo, eh?» diceva allora, e nonostante il tono scostante, Ichiru si sfilava in fretta gli abiti sporchi e li gettava da parte. Poi, anche se era ancora pomeriggio, Ichiru indossava il suo pigiama – troppo piccolo e rappezzato, ma identico a quello di Issei – e s’infilava a letto al suo fianco.

Issei lo accoglieva sempre con movimenti pigri. Sollevava la coperta e aspettava che Ichiru scivolasse verso di lui, e poi ne approfittava per aggrapparsi al suo fianco e stringerlo forte a sé.

Nella stanza scendeva allora il silenzio, interrotto solo dal ticchettare della pioggia sul vetro della finestra. Eppure non durava mai troppo.

A volte era Ichiru che cominciare a parlare. Gli raccontava dei nuovi giochi inventati con gli altri bambini, delle avventure del nuovo arrivato. Altre volte, era Issei a fare domande – domande semplici, che non necessitavano di una risposta. Ma Ichiru rispondeva lo stesso; parlava lentamente, come a volerlo cullarle, e nel frattempo gli sfiorava con le dita le punte dei capelli.

Ed era così che Issei si addormentava durante i giorni di pioggia: con la voce di suo fratello che scacciava la solitudine dal suo cuore.

 

*

 

Il ticchettio della pioggia è ancora insistente, ma non più così asfissiante. Ora il  _toc, toc_  alla finestra gli ricorda le dita eleganti di Shu che si muovono sul pianoforte; il sorriso di Eichi, nascosto sotto un grande ombrello; la risata infantile di Ichiru che gioca tra le pozzanghere, mentre Issei di nascosto gli scatta qualche fotografia sfumata.

Al passato, alle pareti fredde e gelide, prova a non pensarci più.

Non sempre funziona. C’è ancora qualche pensiero che gli sfugge di mano e lo avvolge, annebbiandolo, trascinandolo di nuovo nel torpore dei ricordi. Allora Issei si ritrova con gli occhi socchiusi, la guancia appoggiata al cuscino, e il libro che gli ha consigliato Shu stretto al petto. E nonostante tutto, il leggero ronzio alla testa insiste – un richiamo per Ichiru, che compaia dalla porta e torni a salvarlo.

E visto che Ichiru torna  _sempre_ , Issei si limita ad aspettarlo.

Così quando la porta si pare, Issei si allunga, come un gatto che si stiracchia, e biascica lentamente il nome del fratello. A rispondergli, però, non c’è una voce simile alla sua, ma una risata profonda.

«Vuoi che te lo vada a chiamare?» domanda Shu, il tono gentile e delicato come il lento scrosciare di un ruscello. «Dovrebbe essere di sotto dai SolidS.»

Issei arrossisce appena. «S—Shu» mormora imbarazzato. «Pensavo…» Tenta di sollevarsi a sedere, ma i suoi muscoli sono pesanti, i suoi arti non gli rispondono.

Shu scuote la testa. «Continua pure a riposare. Volevo solo sapere se volevi un po’ di tè.»

Solo allora Issei abbassa lo sguardo sulle mani di Shu. Sta stringendo un largo vassoio, su cui ha poggiato due tazze fumanti. L’odore del tè – quello delicato, che Eichi gli fa ogni sera prima di andare a dormire – comincia a colorare la stanza, e Issei si ritrova a prendere un respiro profondo.

«Shu» mormora di nuovo, sbattendo pigramente le palpebre. «Hai qualche minuto?»

«Certamente.» Shu poggia il vassoio sulla scrivania di Issei e si avvicina al letto. «Vuoi parlare di qualcosa?»

«No. Solo…»

Shu inclina appena il capo.

«Puoi sdraiarti qui con me?»

Shu ride. È una risata che lo fa arrossire e che allo stesso tempo gli scalda il cuore; una risata piena d’affetto a cui Issei ancora non s’è abituato.

In effetti, sono tante le cose a cui Issei ancora non è abituato: il corpo caldo di Shu, il suo petto ampio, le braccia forti con cui lo stringe. Eppure nulla di tutto ciò è spiacevole, anzi. È confortevole.

Issei abbandona il libro che aveva tra le mani e trova l’incastro perfetto sotto al mento di Shu. Lui nota il movimento e allunga la mano per afferrare il libro e leggerne il titolo.

«L’hai già finito?» chiede.

«No» risponde Issei, nascondendo malamente uno sbadiglio. «Però non mi manca molto.»

«Ti sta piacendo?»

Issei annuisce.

«A me piace molto il co-protagonista.»

«Anche il suo gatto è davvero carino» risponde Issei, ridacchiando. «Dici che tutti i gatti sono così?»

Shu si stringe nelle spalle. «Non saprei, non ne ho mai avuto uno. Dovremmo chiedere ad Eichi.»

«Mhm. Eichi mi sembra più una persona da cani.»

«Forse hai ragione» dice Shu, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. «Ma possiamo chiederglielo lo stesso.»

Issei annuisce ancora. Sotto di lui, Shu si sposta per un attimo, probabilmente per poggiare il libro sul comodino, e poi torna nella posizione di poco prima. Le sue mani tornano sul corpo di Issei: una sulla sua schiena, l’altra sul suo capo. Quella gli regala una sensazione particolare e, senza farci caso, Issei si allunga per potercisi strusciare contro. Shu l’accoglie come una richiesta e prende ad accarezzarlo, lentamente, facendo scivolare le dita affusolate tra le sue ciocche scure.

Le mani di Shu sono diverse da quelle di Ichiru – più grandi, più gentili, più delicate –, eppure nel petto di Issei comincia presto a fiorire la stessa sensazione che sente con Ichiru: quell’affetto che scaccia via la tristezza e la malinconia, e rimpiazza i tristi ricordi grigi con colori accesi e vibranti.

Con la mente offuscata dal sonno, Issei si abbandona a quella sensazione – alla sensazione di aver trovato una nuova famiglia.

 

*

 

All’ora di cena, Eichi bussa alla camera di Issei. Quando non sente risposta, apre lentamente la porta e lancia un’occhiata all’interno. Un attimo dopo ha già il telefono in mano e l’app della macchina fotografica aperta.

Issei è sdraiato sul letto. O meglio: Issei è sdraiato su Shu, che è sdraiato sul letto, e lo stringe come se fosse un pupazzo molto grande e molto ingombrante. Shu, dal canto suo, ricambia l’abbraccio e stringe Issei a sé, come se lo stesse difendendo dal mondo intero.

La foto esce così bene che Eichi non sa cosa farne, così la manda rapidamente ad Ichiru.

Ichiru, che arriva in camera di Issei nell’istante successivo, e si fionda sui due bei addormentati urlando: «Così non è giusto!».

Shu si sveglia di soprassalto. Issei è più lento, come un animale in letargo. Quando vedono Ichiru al loro fianco – a lamentarsi di non essere stato chiamato,  _non che volesse essere chiamato, s’intende_  – i due si guardando un attimo negli occhi e sembrano giungere alla stessa conclusione: afferrare Ichiru, trascinarlo nel letto, e stringerlo in un abbraccio.

Ed Eichi non può che scattare una nuova foto – o forse mille.


End file.
